The present invention pertains to a water faucet assembly and, more particularly, to a replaceable filter apparatus for use with a conventional faucet of the type which is typically mounted on a sink or a similar countertop mounting surface.
Filters for water delivered by faucets for drinking, cooking, and other household uses are well known in the art. Such filters may comprise whole house units which are plumbed into a main water supply line to the building and are operative to filter the entire incoming flow of water, and may include replaceable filter elements. Another type of filter unit is mounted beneath a sink or the adjacent countertop, is plumbed into one of the water supply lines (typically cold water), and may include a replaceable filter element requiring access to the mounting space from below. Countertop units are also well known in the art. Such units include separate apparatus which is connected to the faucet outlet and a freestanding filter housing which is placed on an adjacent countertop or the like. Another countertop mounted unit includes a filter housing which is plumbed directly into the water supply system upstream of the faucet and is mounted on the sink or adjacent countertop in proximity to the faucet. Such countertop-mounted units typically include a manual diverter valve which directs the flow of water in the supply line through the filter, and a separate faucet for delivering the filtered water. Such units are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,184,064 and 5,126,041. These units also typically include replaceable filter elements.
Such countertop units which are plumbed into and permanently affixed to the sink or countertop are not only unsightly, but are also obstructive to full and free use of the surrounding space. There is, therefore, a real need for a replaceable filter apparatus which provides the benefits of prior art devices having readily replaceable filter elements, yet is unobtrusive and does not detract from the esthetics or utility of the sink and surrounding countertop areas.